The One
by IsabelFarfan
Summary: Casey Novak has just moved, she dreads starting at a new school and having no one to save her from her nightmare-ish life. When she moves into a house next to a certain someone all those worries go away.


Casey's POV

**Moving Day- **

It was a Friday morning and my eyes have just fluttered open to the sound of my mother yelling at me to get up for the third time in 10 minutes. I groan and then remember that it is my last day at my current high school. I was determined to make this most out of my last day because I will most likely never be back. I finally my force my self to get up and I head to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I get out I blow dry my hair but decide to put in a ponytail. The I throw in a pair of running shorts and a softball tee with my tennis shoes, because it's actually pretty hot outside. Before I run out the door I grab my bag and throw in my phone and a banana then I head out to try and catch the bus. When I arrived at the school the bell had just rang so I headed to my first class which happened to be calculus with my best friend Sally. Since it was the last day of school we did nothing in any of our classes but talk, which made much arrive much sooner then it normally did. At lunch I took out my banana and set it on the table. Sally and a few of our other friends came to sit with me. We talked about me moving and summer plans for the whole lunch period. After lunch we had two more periods, which for me were chemistry and language arts.

After my two last periods I said bye to all of my friends and went home to help finish packing. Most of my house was already packed away in boxes we just had to load them in a truck. We were moving to New York and i was the least bit excited because that means I have to go to a new school, make new friends, and leave the home i had been in my whole life. But it wasn't the worst thing in the world because this was going to get my family more money and there were better schools in New York. I was on my path to becoming a lawyer, and I needed a strong foundation of education to get into an ivy league school. Once we finished packing most of the boxes in the moving truck they drove off to our new address. We are going to leave tomorrow after we pack every thing else and load it into our van. For now I was sleeping on the floor so were my parents and my cousins the beds had gone in the truck. My cousins had came to help us move.

**The Next Day-**

I woke up on my own the next morning but everybody else was already in the kitchen having there morning coffee, so I poured myself a cup. Once we loaded everything in the car, we were in our way. It didn't take to long to get to New York just a few hours. Once we were in our neighborhood my mother woke me up from my deep slumber. I curiously watched as we passed house after house with none of them being the same, it intrigued me. Were I was from every house in the same neighborhood has the same cookie cutter design. We pulled up to a big charming stone house and stopped in front of it, it was beautiful. I'm the yard next to it there were kids playing with a baby golden retriever, they were rolling in the grass and laughing as it chased them with wet, sloppy kisses. As I went to the door of the house I saw it was open and my cousins and the movers had already determined what goes where and was now putting everything where it belonged. That might I went to sleep wondering what my new life was going to the like.I

**The Last Day Of Summer-**

My summer had been long, drawn-out, and boring. I had met the family in the house next to me, they were a nice family and the had a daughter my age named Alex Cabot. And as it turned out we had all of the same classes together, she had offered to show me around on the first day and told me that I could hang out with her and her friends. Now i was a little bit more excited about the upcoming school year but still very nervous. On the last day of summer Alex invited me over to her house along with some of her other friends for a barbeque. I was excited because i might have had some feelings for Alex but i didn't want to make a fool out of myself. So i kept them to myself and we continued to get closer to each other as the summer went on.

-later that day-

The barbeque started at 3 so I had an hour to get ready, and that started with me taking a shower. Once I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and headed out to do my hair. For my hair I put it in two French braids,I I wore a white sun dress, and put a little but if makeup on my pale face. When it was 2:45 I headed over to the Cabot house and knocked on the door. A crying Alex opened the door as she tried to hide her face, when I stepped into the house and as I closed the door I asked her what was wrong. She said "All my clothes are dirty and I don't know what to wear!" I smiled a little at the sight of the Alex Cabot crying but hide my smirk. Then I asked her if she would like to come over to my house and wear something of mine . She sniffle and nodded her head then I stated "we should probably hurry everybody will be here in a little." And at that we rushed over to my house and went up to my room, she was amazed of how nice my house looked. We had hung out a bunch but mostly at her house or outside, but never at my house. When we got into my room she sat on my bed and admired my room while I picked out some outfits. I came back and laid them on the bed.

Alex's POV

We walked to her house as I wiped my cheeks got from tears that resulted from my little meltdown. I had never been to Casey's house before but when we entered I was in awe. It was beautiful, we finally made our way up to her room which was also pretty. While she got some clothes for me i say on her bed and looked around, a minute later she came back with some outfits for me to chose from. While I was looking I spoke up and said "I'm sorry for my little meltdown, I've just had a hard day." " Its okay" I reply, as I Alex stood looking through the clothes and looks up to find my eyes. My eyes are looking down so she gently grabs my chin and lifts my face up. Her bright green eyes meet my piercing blue ones that send a shiver down her spine. We look into each others eyes and I notice her eyes start to turn deep emerald green, this makes me smile to know I have that type of affect on her. I let go of her chin and continue to sift through the clothes, she sits there quietly smiling to herself, I wonder what she is thinking. I like her a lot but I don't want her to know because we haven't known each other for a long time, I mean I don't even know if she's into girls. Even though I have only known her for one summer it feels like I have known her for a lifetime.

Casey's POV

After the whole staring thing I just sit there at a loss of words. I don't realize I'm smiling like an idiot till my face starts to hurt. Alex finally settles on a flowy white shirt and a pair of dark wash denim shorts. She looks gorgeous. We decided to head back to her house and mostly everybody is there except Elliot and Kathy. While we wait for them, we do brief introductions since I had not met any of them. After that we tell stories, I am sitting next to Olivia Benson and Alex. Odafin Tutuola, John Munch, Donald Cragen, Melinda Warner, and George Huang are in the circle too. We are laughing about a story of when they all went rock climbing, and Elliot and Kathy come in. I don't notice in staring at Elliot until Alex nudged me.


End file.
